Crash Into Me
by Yggdrasil'sRoots
Summary: Stiles' dad brings home an orphaned baby. Cue feelings, and fluff, and just possibly a family? Fem!Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

_**My brain wouldn't leave this idea alone, despite the fact that I have other stories I'm supposed to be working on. My brain is mush.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea.**_

Derek could hear soft mumbling as he stood beneath Stiles' window. Furrowing his brow, he swiftly scaled the wall of the house and hooked his fingers under the edge of the window, slightly open to accommodate for all the werewolves coming and going. Derek could smell Stiles and Isaac the strongest, himself, Scott, Jackson and Erica. Boyd was the faintest smell there, which didn't surprise him much. The big werewolf had never been one for talking, and that was all Stiles ever seemed to do.

Not that he minded much. Her soft rambling could be comforting. It reminded him of Laura, and the monologues she would launch into when she couldn't sleep as a child.

Hanging from the brick, he realised he could also smell a soft, powdery scent, mixed in with Stiles' scent. Confused, he hauled the window open properly and hopped through, letting it rest against the window sill when he was on flat ground again.

Then he stopped. Froze dead, actually, because there was no way his brain could accommodate for this.

Stiles was sat on her bed, cheerfully talking, seemingly to herself if you couldn't smell what Derek could. That smell had been around a lot when he was young, especially at family gatherings.

Stiles was holding a baby.

She was also looking at him, with her giant brown eyes, slender brows arched above them.

"Derek? Is there something wrong?" She questioned, rocking the baby in her arms almost unconsciously. His wolf pawed at the edge of his mind.

_Wouldn't she be an amazing mother to..._

Derek shut that thought off before it could finish.

"No. Nothing wrong. I just wondered if you could do some research for me. But you're busy. I'll go." Turning to leave, he frowned again. His wolf was dragging its paws, wanting to stay.

"You don't have to go, Derek." Stiles beckoned with her head to him when he turned back. "Come and say hi."

Internally cursing, he paced quietly around her to sit on the very edge of her bed. She laughed.

"Come on Derek, its just a baby. There's no need to be scared." Sighing in resignation, he shuffled closer to her, enough that he would be able to see the small baby nestled against the teenager's chest.

His eyes widening in surprise, he couldn't help but let his expression soften a little.

The little body was absolutely tiny. It wriggled its fists, trying to catch locks of Stiles' hair as it swung down over her shoulders and dangled over the baby's face. And most surprising of all, it had an adorable grin plastered on its face.

Derek may have melted a little bit.

"See? I knew you were a baby man." Stiles grinned and oh so gently nudged him with her shoulder. He pulled the corners of his mouth up a tiny bit.

"You want to...?" Stiles offered, holding the baby out slightly. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to?" She asked, bouncing the baby gently.

He opened his mouth, closed it again.

"Derek. She won't bite. She's a baby."

A little girl. Derek is suddenly a swirling pool of gushy feelings.

Stiles grinned and twisted her face into a suspiciously sneaky look.

She suddenly switched into business mode, and promptly handed him the little girl. He was forced to manoeuvre her into a suitable position or drop her, and werewolf or not, Stiles would rip his lungs out if he hurt her.

The tiny being in his arms blinked a little at the sudden change of scenery, then settled again. She made a low bubbly sound, and he relaxed even further. He made sure she was secure in one arm and then lifted a hand, gently tracing her minuscule fingers. She made a sudden grab for his pinky finger, latching on. Her fingers didn't even fit the whole way around. He made a noise in the back of his throat, suddenly blinking back tears.

His wolf was whining, wanting, needing a small body of his own, to have pups with someone, to have his own daughter clinging onto his finger.

Stiles cooed next to him, rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled like all the joy in the world had found her at that moment.

"See? You're a natural." She stated.

He cleared his throat.

"How..." He coughed. "How old is she?"

"The doctors think about two days."

Derek lifted his head in shock.

"They...think?"

Stiles sighed.

"Dad brought her home from a case. Her parents were found in a car crash. They rear ended a truck. She hadn't even been registered yet. And she doesn't have anywhere to go, either. No next of kin. I offered to look after her until they could sort out the paperwork for the foster home."

Derek felt his heart contract painfully, the baby's wide eyes staring untroubled up at him. He clutched her a little tighter, automatically making a little calming noise at her in the back of his throat. Stiles squeaked quietly next to him.

"What is it, Stiles?" He stared at her, concerned.

Stiles blushed, tucked her face into his shoulder. He briefly revelled at the feel of her breath on his skin, and then tugged his wayward mind back.

"Stiles." She made a noise of dissent. She was still blushing, he could feel the heat of her skin through his shirt, and on his neck.

"Stiles."

She sighed again, heavily, muttering under her breath about _stupid werewolf senses,_ _it's not playing fair. _She lifted her head off his shoulder, and staring at her hands, mumbled something.

"All the feelings, man."

Derek swallowed.

"What? What are you on about, Stiles?"

She took a deep breath, visibly steeling herself to answer him.

"Its just, you and the baby, and all I can think is how fricking adorable it is, actually its pretty much the cutest thing I've ever seen, and you look heartbroken man, and damn it just smitten, all at the same time, and so am I, I already love her and just I..." She paused to breathe.

"You just?"

"If I weren't seventeen and still in school, I'd keep her in a heartbeat, you know?" She rushed out.

Derek breathed out slowly. He knew what she was talking about, the same desire was thrumming through his veins, except he had none of the reasons Stiles did not to.

He took a chance.

"My wolf has been throwing itself against the inside of my head ever since I smelled her. Its howling, it wants her so badly, it wants to care for her, keep her warm and clothed and fed and I just, I'm having a hard time not going and asking how I adopt her because damn it Stiles, she smells like, like pack and love and hope, and I haven't had that in so _long_."

Stiles sat blinking at him, and then broke out in a stupidly wide grin.

"Well, do you want her? Seriously? Not just because your wolf does, but because _you_ do?"

Derek thought. It didn't take him long at all.

"Yes."

Stiles squealed, and threw herself at him, minding the baby currently waving her legs in the air. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she squeezed, pressing her face into him and breathing random strings of words Derek didn't understand into his skin.

"Give her to me for a minute, because you, you wolfy awesome man, are going to jump out the window, and go knock on the front door, and we are going to play with this adorable little munchkin, and watch tv, and eat dinner, and my dad is going to be super impressed and be all like, damn, he cares, and then you are going to adopt her and everyone will live happily ever after, except probably not for long because of whatever monster flavour of the week." Stiles gushes at him.

"And I'll see her, and babysit for you, and it will be cute and cosy and that baby is just special, okay? And you have to get somewhere decent to live, with enough space for the puppies, and this one, and me to mob you and sleep over so I can see her grow up and her first day of school and the first time you glare at her first boyfriend or girlfriend, and..."

Stiles took a huge breath and carried on.

"And you need baby things, and a job and everything and I will help because you are...currently looking at me like my head is on fire." She stopped, panting slightly.

Derek stared at her, utterly amazed.

"You are, just...astonishing." He told her. Her mouth hung open, and he chuckled and cooed at the baby(his baby!) and he tapped Stiles' chin to close her mouth. She did so, and then sat back down.

"You care so much, you know that? And I don't think I'll ever get used to that, it's one of the most amazing things, you are honestly the best person I know. Better than Scott, and the puppies, and Peter, and me, and just everyone, Stiles. Never ever stop caring, it's the best quality you could hope for." He said earnestly.

Stiles mouth had re-opened, and no amount of chin tapping was going to close it this time.

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me in one go. Scratch that, ever!" She said gleefully.

He smiled at her, a proper smile, what felt like the first genuine smile since Laura had died, and handed her the baby. She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, blushing fiercely.

"Go. Come through the front door like a normal dude." She turned to leave, looked back. He was standing there, completely dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You...kissed me."

"On the cheek." She was blushing again, busying herself with fussing over the baby quietly.

"Yeah...but."

"That's what people do when they're grateful, sourwolf." Stiles shooed him out the window. He jumped, landed on the lawn, made his way around to the front door.

It only took him thirty seconds to walk round the house and knock, the door opened by a confused sheriff, with Stiles barely containing her excitement behind him.

"Derek." The sheriff didn't make it sound like a question.

"Sir. Stiles invited me over?" His questioning tone obviously irked Stiles, enough that she gently shouldered past her father and captured Derek by the wrist, hauling a very surprised werewolf past an equally surprised sheriff.

"C'mon! This is going to be fun!" Stiles towed him into the living room, and released his wrist, only long enough to scoop up a gurgling baby.

"Derek, this is...well actually she doesn't have a name yet." Stiles bit her lip in frustration, nibbling at it, like she didn't realise.

A massive grin broke across his face, and he reached for her, before remembering that he was being watched by a scowling sheriff.

"May I?" Stiles beamed, and handed over the sleepy infant to him. He gently leaned her against his chest, supporting her under her bottom and across her back with a broad fingered hand. Stiles gazed at the tranquil scene with her hands clasped under her chin, a soft smile stretching across her elfin face.

Derek's wolf patted at the barriers of his mind, whining quietly, before curling up to watch.

The sheriff's jaw tightened a bit, then he forced himself to relax, and take in the scene in his living room.

"You like kids, Derek?" He asked.

"I love them." Derek replied instantly. "It reminds me of...before the fire, you know? There were always babies. We were a big family, getting bigger all the time."

A grin graced the sheriff's face.

"You're good with her."

"Thanks. I used to baby sit for everyone." He replied softly. Stiles had sat down, curling up on the sofa and watching contently.

She patted the seat beside her. Derek sat beside her, and she immediately stuck her face around his arm to gaze at the little girl, who was almost asleep.

"Aw." She said.

"Derek, Stiles, do you want anything? Hot chocolate?"

"We will both have hot chocolate." Stiles replied, without a trace of hesitation.

"Stiles." Derek muttered.

"No, you don't get a choice in this because seriously you've never had my dad's hot chocolate. You will never want to drink any other hot chocolate again."

"Always over exaggerating, aren't you sweet pea?" The sheriff returned with two mugs, set them on the table, and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"Aw, dad." Stiles hugged him, and they both smiled.

The sheriff plopped himself down in the armchair, the old leather creaking as he did.

They finished the hot chocolate in record time. It was amazing.

Derek calmed the baby as she fussed against his chest, finally managing it when she grasped a fist full of his t-shirt at the neck, and smacking her lips contentedly, before dozing off completely.

Stiles was smiling so much Derek thought her face would cramp up, and the sheriff wasn't too far behind. He stared at the two younger people on the couch with a contemplative look on his face.

"You ever thought of having kids Derek?" Derek made eye contact with him, trying to calm the knots of emotion in his gut.

"All the time, sir." He replied honestly.

"What about adoption?" Derek and Stiles widened their eyes in shock, trying visibly to relax, especially Derek, with a sleeping infant on his chest.

"I...I'd be...willing to give it a shot...sir." Stiles gave him what he could only describe as a squishy look, and his heart did a flip flop.

"See, I've had people in to see this little girl all day, trying to find somewhere for her to live, because I work a lot, and Stiles cannot drop out of school." Derek nodded in agreement.

"I haven't seen anyone handle that precious thing better than you are right now. And I was wondering, would you be open to the idea of adopting her?" The sheriff didn't sugar coat his proposal, and Derek had always appreciated a straight talker.

But he couldn't believe that the sheriff, a man who had arrested him twice and generally disproved of him, was suggesting this. Despite his shock, Derek knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Yes, you'd be open to the idea, or yes, you would adopt her no questions asked?"

"I'd take her, in the blink of an eye, sir. She's beautiful. I've always wanted a daughter." He said the last part quietly, like he didn't want to admit it to anyone, like it might never happen.

The sheriff nodded to himself.

"I'll ring for the adoption papers in the morning."

"Dad?" Stiles, who had miraculously managed to stay quiet, interjected. "You... you're serious about this?" The sheriff nodded again, and heaved himself up.

"There is a box full of your old baby things in the basement, sweet pea. I'll go and fetch them for the pair of you."

Stiles screwed up her face in confusion.

"Daddy, I don't..."

"Stiles. I have seen the way you look at that baby, and so has Derek. I'm not the type of man to keep you away from this, and neither is he."

"She'd just go do it anyway." Derek grinned.

"You got that right." The sheriff muttered, smiling wryly and disappearing through a door in the hall. Derek could hear old wooden steps creaking as Stiles' father descended.

Stiles turned to him and whisper yelled, "Oh my god! He, I, we, oh my god, I'm a pseudo mom!"

Derek removed a hand from the baby, and tucked Stiles' hair behind her ear.

"You are a mom. Anyone who looks at this baby like that, is a mom." He stroked his thumb down her cheek, then slid down a bit on the couch so the baby is in less danger of slipping.

Stiles smirked a little.

"Anyone who's a girl, anyway."

"Stiles." He reprimanded her half heartedly.

She curled up into his shoulder, and his wolf howled happily, settling against him like an over eager puppy.

"Does this mean I can call you papawolf now?" Stiles asked sleepily, a yawn interjecting the sentence.

She swung her feet up onto the couch, and he did the same, not caring that it was completely out of character for him to do this, snuggle on the couch with the sheriff's only daughter and a baby.

"Stiles, you can call me whatever you want as long as you promise never to leave this little girl."

"Snookums? Sweetie pie? Wolfman?"

"Stiles."

"Yeah whatever." She stretched lazily, and somewhere in the distance he could hear the sheriff rummaging around in boxes below them, but right now, all that mattered is that stiles had slid one hand onto his chest, and his little girl(he did not think he would ever get used to thinking that, much less saying it) had one tiny hand grasping his shirt, and one wrapped around Stiles' finger and that was enough for him.

"We still need to come up with a name for her." Stiles whispered.

"Ssh. Tomorrow. Sleep now, Stiles."

"Night, papawolf."

"Night, Stiles."

Derek and Stiles fell asleep with twin smiles on their faces.

The sheriff found them half an hour later, curled up around the baby and each other, Derek's nose buried in the crook of Stiles neck, and her face pressed into his side. The baby was snuffling into their chests.

Lifting her off them carefully, he went to put her down in the crib he'd found. Derek's eyes snapped open and he just said, "I don't want her to fall off, son. She'll be in the crib. It's right over here." Derek nodded, and closed his eyes again. Stiles wriggled further into him, if that were even possible, and the sheriff, after putting the little baby in the crib, whipped out his cellphone and took a picture for posterity. He cleared the mugs with a smile on his face, wondering how long it would take his daughter and the man on his couch to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is fluffy as anything. I might turn it into a story somewhere along the way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my idea.**_

Derek woke up first the next morning, already instinctively reaching for the baby. Upon realising she wasn't there, he cast his eyes around the room, panicking until he spotted the crib, and a sleeping infant. He couldn't help but wonder how she had slept through the night.

Sighing in relief, he settled down, only to twitch in surprise as he realised where he was. He was sandwiching Stiles between the back of the couch and himself, and she had pushed her face into his chest, tucking her fist under her chin. She had a serene look on her face, and his heart jumped in his chest. Strands of her long chestnut brown hair were falling in her face, and he brushed them behind her ear carefully. He lay there just watching her, mulling over his feelings, that he hadn't even discovered properly until he saw her with the baby, until she began to stir and wriggled slightly against him.

Mumbling, she stretched, unintentionally plastering her entire body against his front. He held his breath, mentally willing himself not to over react to the feel of her sort, feminine form.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Hi." He rolled slightly, lying flat on his back on the couch. To his ultimate shock, Stiles rolled with him, cushioning her head on his chest, with only a small hitch in her heartbeat to indicate her embarrassment. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and bit back a smile when she made a tiny noise.

"You want the tv on?" She asked after a while.

"Sure. We'll have to have it low, though."

"She still asleep?"

"Mm-hmm."

Stiles leant over him to swipe the remote from the coffee table. Her hair swung over, sweeping onto his chest, and brushing the skin at his neck. He shivered.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah."

She now has the remote, and the tv is on a low volume in the background. They both watch, not paying much attention. After a while, Stiles clambers over him to go to the bathroom. They blush heavily. There is a brief moment when his hips are bracketed by her legs, and Derek visualises her there for a very different reason. While she is gone, he has to work hard to control himself.

A sharp cry sounds, and he is off the couch in a second, rushing to the crib, and lifting the squalling baby into his arms.

"Are you hungry, baby?" He whispers to her. Stiles hurtles back into the room, now clad in sweatpants and a tank top.

"Is she ok?"

"I think she's hungry." Derek rocks her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"Dad brought some formula back yesterday. I'll go and make some." She disappeared into the kitchen, where Derek heard a series of clattering and muffled cursing. He wandered after her, settling at the table, and watching the witty teenager as she bustled around readying the formula. Finally, she tested the milk on her wrist, and handed him the bottle.

He touched the teat to the baby's lips, and they waited with baited breath, sighing in relief when she took it and started drinking.

Stiles got back up, standing in her tip toes to reach two bowls from the cupboard, along with cereal. She set them down on the table and retrieved the milk.

"Stiles."

"What?"

"Spoons." As he chuckled, she smacked a hand to her forehead and went and got them, before pouring herself some cereal and beginning to eat.

He turned his attention to the baby in his arms, contentedly drinking. When she detached her mouth from the teat, he set the bottle down, and held her out to Stiles, who had eaten practically at the speed of light.

"Here, you burp her while I eat." He said. Her look of confusion made him chuckle, and he fetched a tea towel from a drawer, draping it over her shoulder.

"Hold her against your chest, yeah like that, and just pat her real gently on her back." He explained. Stiles gingerly rubbed the baby's back, and she hiccuped, making them both smile. He hovered for a minute, watching, until Stiles shooed him, and he sat and ate, gazing at the two girls adoringly.

Well, at the baby, anyway.

His wolf growled until he admitted that yes, Stiles was under his gaze too. He couldn't lie to himself, really. Not any more. His wolf was far too crafty to allow it.

The Sheriff wandered in, swathed in a dressing gown, and munched his way through toast.

Stiles had finished burping the baby, and frowned at her father in puzzlement.

"Dad, why aren't you dressed?" The sheriff chuckled and chucked his daughter under the chin.

"Well, sweet pea, I could hardly babysit whilst at work, now could I?"

"Babysit? But I..."

"You and Derek are going apartment hunting, job hunting..."

"I have a job, sir."

The sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"I work at the garage across town."

"Why did you never tell me?" Stiles asked, sitting the baby on her knee and leaning her back against her chest.

"You never asked, Stiles." Stiles shrugged, bouncing the baby slightly.

"Anyway, apartment, things for the baby, blah blah blah, but you can't take her with you, you'd never get anything done, you would spend time cooing rather than shopping. Now, I've rung for the adoption papers, all I have to do is play with the squirt, and wait for them to be delivered." The sheriff folded his arms and jerked his head towards the door.

"Give her here, and get going." Stiles frowned, ducking her head, and taking a deep breath. She picked up the tiny body and cradled her, kissing her on the head.

"Mommy will be back soon, 'kay sweetie? Grandpa will look after you today." Handing the baby to her father, she cleared her throat, and motioned to Derek, who's wolf was rollicking at her calling herself 'mommy'.

"C'mon, sourwolf." At the nickname, the sheriff opened his mouth, and then seemed to shrug it off as just another peculiar nuance of his daughter's character. Both younger people missed the speculative glint in his eye.

"Let me just say bye." He gently lifted the baby and cuddled her close, dropping kisses on her head the same way Stiles had. "Back soon, baby. Be good for your grandpa."

"Do you want to swing by yours, get some clothes?" Stiles asked as he relinquished the little girl reluctantly.

"Yeah sure, I'll drive."

"You always drive!" She exclaimed.

"I am not going in that tin can of yours again."

"Derek! My baby is not a tin can."

"I'm still driving."

"Fine." She gave up. Hugging her father good bye, she kissed the baby again and grabbed her phone and keys off the dresser in the hall on the way out.

"See you later, sir." Derek cringed as Stiles hollered at him to hurry up.

"Go. My daughter has no patience. She eat you alive if you don't hurry up."

He scarpered.

Stiles was jigging on the spot when he reached his car, waiting impatiently to be let in. He unlocked it with the press of a button, and she scrambled in.

"Where first?" She asked eagerly, when he got in.

"Apartment, I reckon. No use shopping for things to go in a house I haven't seen yet. And I've got a pretty varied choice. I was left a lot of inheritance money, and the life insurance on top of that..."

He trailed off.

"So, my old babysitter is an estate agent. We can ask her for help." Sensing the need for more conversation, Stiles rambled on about the woman who used to look after her after her mom died.

Derek drove quietly, swinging by the loft for fresh clothes.

When he pulled up outside the estate agents, they hot footed it in, Derek holding the door open. His wolf rumbled happily as Stiles passed under his arm. He ignored it for the time being.

The lady Stiles spoke of asked very few questions as to why they needed somewhere today, but listened carefully to the criteria he offered and the considerable price range and listed a number of properties that they could view today. She gave them the first address, just down the road, and they walked down.

It was a penthouse, with five bedrooms, a kitchen, and several bathrooms. A washer/dryer, dishwasher, all they would need. Derek mentally imagined the pack here, and just couldn't see it. It was too cold, too impersonal, not homely enough. He voiced this opinion to Stiles, and she agreed.

They asked to see the next one.

Disappointment after disappointment followed; too big, too small, not homey enough, not in a good neighbourhood, Stiles thought it was wrong for no reason, he thought it was wrong for no reason, neither of them could picture the baby growing up there.

"There's one more property I could show you." The sales lady said thoughtfully. "It's out on the reserve?"

"We can try it." Stiles said, and they piled into their respective cars.

When they reached it, Derek was pleasantly surprised. It was a large house, glass and metal, not cold and unfriendly, but filled with sunlight and warmth.

"It's beautiful." Stiles whispered, his advanced hearing picking up her voice perfectly.

"Let's see the inside before we make any judgements." He replied. The lady unlocked the door and they entered to see a wide hallway.

"Can't you just imagine Isaac skidding in from school, and running down the hall?" Stiles grinned.

"Yeah, and dumping his bag, then tripping over it later like always." He laughed.

They moved into the kitchen. Oak counters, polished chrome, homely and warm.

"You could definitely cook in here." Derek muttered. Stiles playfully smacked him on the arm, but he could see she was transfixed, already planning huge werewolf friendly meals. Which was everything, really.

They viewed other rooms. A huge living room, with more than enough space for the pack. He could just picture Erica sprawled out on the couch, reading, head in Boyd's lap.

Six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a room which could be turned into a study. It was perfect.

They took a moment to discuss it.

"This house, it is just brilliant, Derek. The preserve is like, right there, you can run whenever you want, and there are more than enough rooms for everyone, and the kitchen is beautiful and I can so imagine Erica lying on that sofa with her ridiculous crime novels, and Isaac would love living here permanently, it would be so good for him, and Jackson and Lydia and Boyd and Erica would be over all the time anyway and even Scott would love it, and Allison. You could all train out the back of the house. And the baby, I can just imagine her growing up here."

Derek listened to Stiles ramble with a fond smile on his face.

"It's perfect, really, isn't it?" She finished.

He nodded. He could see his life here perfectly, and Stiles loved it so much he couldn't not buy it. His wolf seemed to raise its eyebrows at him. He scowled at it.

"I'm going to buy it." He stated, and watched her face light up. She squealed and leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He laughed along with her and smothered her in a bear hug, eventually setting her down on her feet. She was slightly flushed, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed back almost immediately, opening her mouth and tangling her fingers in his hair. He licked his way into her mouth, touching tongues together.

He faintly heard the estate agent making her way back and pulled away.

"She's coming back." He told Stiles.

"I'm having a hard time not asking her to go away, I'll tell you that, sourwolf." Stiles grumbled, slipping her hand into his. He grinned triumphantly, pecking her on the lips again, and drawing back when the estate agent appeared.

"Have you decided, or do you have any more queries?" She asked.

"We'll take it." Derek said straight away. He couldn't stop smiling, it seemed.

"Fabulous! If you'd like to accompany me back to the office, and you can fill out the paperwork. You'll be able to move in by lunchtime, certainly by the end of today, I would say!" She cheerfully replied.

"Isaac is going to be so excited!" Stiles said, on the way back to the estate agents.

"I hope he'll like it."

"Of course he will! And even if he doesn't, he'll stay. You're his pack, Derek."

"So are you. And he thinks you hung the moon, Stiles. He adores you. You're like his mom, or something, at least to him."

"Aw. I didn't know he felt that way. I'm making him cookies later. He's my favourite now."

"And what about me?"

"Okay, he's my second favourite."

Derek hmmed smugly, and they got out the car, filled in the paperwork for the house, paid, and then sat quietly in the car while Stiles rang her dad.

"Hi, dad? Yeah we found somewhere. It's out on the reserve, it's so pretty daddy. All glass and sunshine and everything. Okay dad. Is she ok? Yeah? Good. Well when she wakes up give her a cuddle from us. Okay, bye dad, love you."

"Down for a nap?"

"Yeah dad put her down right after we went out. Must have been sleepy after breakfast. Shops?"

"Yeah. Baby stuff, and then lunch."

"Awesome."

They arrived at the store, and Stiles headed straight for a mahogany crib, running her hands over it and reading the label, rattling off things about sturdiness, and height.

He slumped against her back, resting his head on her shoulder and hugging her around the waist. She absent mindedly reached up a hand and threaded it through his hair. He could people quietly discussing them, and how cute they were, and he smothered a grin into Stiles, who was still talking to herself about the crib.

"Wanna look at others to compare?"

He nodded and reluctantly let her go, allowing her to lace her fingers into his and drag him around. She disregarded several cribs almost immediately, and went onto the low bottomed ones, stating that if the bottom fell out, the baby wouldn't have as far to fall.

Stiles logic.

Seems legit.

She picked out the mahogany crib in the end, and they moved onto car seats, buggies, clothes, high seats, and all the baby related paraphernalia he could think of. When they reached the till, they had a sizeable list for delivery, and as Derek paid, he thought about painting the baby's room. Maybe yellow, or soft green? Forest colours, like his when he was young, or undersea?

"Whatcha thinking about, sourwolf?" Stiles was situated under his muscled arm, contentedly humming tunelessly.

"What colour we are going to paint her room...I wonder if she would like it the way I had mine when I was younger?" He wound a strand of her long brown hair around his index finger, marvelling internally about how soft it was.

"No gender stereotyping. I don't want her forced into a societal trench when she doesn't even know what sort of person she is yet." Stiles shot out quickly.

"Stiles, calm down. I was actually thinking forest or undersea."

"Oh." She relaxed. "That actually sounds really cute."

"Hmm." Derek thanked the girl at the till, who was smiling at them dreamily, and tugged Stiles gently out to the car.

"Want to go and buy paint?" He asked her.

"Mmm, can do. _Then_ lunch?" Stiles bounced eagerly in the seat of the Camaro.

Derek drove down the road to the home décor store, and they hopped out.

"Might as well plan the whole house today. It would make it easier." He made a mental list of his puppies favourite colours. Isaac's was blue, Erica's yellow, Boyd's red, Stiles didn't actually have a favourite, but tended to theme her room around warm colours, oranges and reds, Lydia obviously would want a pink room(go figure) and Jackson loved green far too much. Peter already had an apartment on the other side of town.

He thought the living room was perfect as it was, in shades of cream and tan, the bathrooms were stylish and modern, and the kitchen, well, if he changed that Stiles would murder him no matter how much she liked him.

So he would pander to his pack's preferences, and they could paint soon and move in once the paint fumes dissipated.

They only spent an hour in the décor store, ordering furniture and paint, and then Stiles forced him to take her for lunch, where she ate so fast he would have thought she would choke, had he not seen her do the exact same thing on movie nights with the pack, swiping chocolate, popcorn and sandwiches from under Scott's nose, while he gazed lovingly at Allison.

Then they returned to the house, gravitating immediately to the baby.

"How'd it go?" The sheriff asked, handing her to Derek, who brushed her tiny nose with a fingertip.

Stiles crowded in too, wriggling under his arm and cooing softly at the baby.

"We got everything, daddy! It was awesome. Speed shopping! The house is amazing, we are going to paint it, the furniture should be here by the end of this week, and Betty said Derek should be able to move in by lunchtime, which is gone but still. We'll go by and get the key later, I guess. Right?" She looked up at him for affirmation, and his wolf rolled merrily, lolloping around in his head like a pup.

"You found something else too, by the look of it." The sheriff regarded the new couple with mock anger.

"Er..." For once Stiles had absolutely nothing to say.

"You hurt my little girl, Derek and I will find a bazooka, stuff it full of wolfsbane and blow you to kingdom come." He told Derek calmly.

"I...what? You know?" They were both completely floored.

"You don't get to be sheriff in this weird little town without finding out a few secrets. Your parents ran into hunters, when I was still just a deputy, and I helped them out. In return, they filled me in on a few things."

"Whaa..." Stiles was still speechless.

"Now, come up with a name for the baby, and you can sign the adoption papers, they arrived half an hour ago." He vanished into the kitchen, and Derek could hear the pages of a newspaper rustling.

The pair of them sat stunned on the couch, staring at one another with the same puzzled frown of their faces. Eventually Stiles shook it off, and toed off her sneakers, curling up next to him.

"I guess I should have known. My dad is many things, but he's hardly stupid."

"Yeah. I didn't realise. I should have smelt it! He must have been trained to mask his scent. Would've been safer for him if rogues rolled into town." Derek sat the baby up a little, leaning her gently against him.

"We really do have to name her." Stiles said.

"Hmm. Alexandria?"

"No. Too long. Emma?"

"Don't like it. Willow?"

"Maybe. Caitlynn? Katherine?"

"I like Katherine as a middle name, and Willow too."

"Two middle names?" Stiles said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I like those."

"Okay then. Two middle names."

"She really, really needs a first name though."

"Kacey?"

"Hell, no."

"Helena?"

"No. I like the whole 'h' thing though."

"Hannah?"

"No. How about...Harriet?"

"I actually really love that." Stiles said in surprise. "Doesn't it mean home ruler?"

"Yup. And I guess she will be one day, if she wants to be."

"Harriet Willow Katherine Hale." Stiles said in wonderment. "Our baby has a name!"

He kissed her, he just couldn't help it, with her cheeks pink with excitement, and bouncing where she sat.

"Paperwork?" She asked happily.

"Definitely."

"Here, give me Harriet." He nestled her in his girlfriend's arms, and they made their way into the kitchen, where the sheriff sat expectantly.

"So, what did you decide on?"

"Harriet Willow Katherine Hale." Derek said proudly.

"And she won't have my surname too, bit of a mouthful. She is going to have fun spelling it as it is!" Stiles was playing with Harriet's tiny fingers.

"That's beautiful." The sheriff said tearfully.

"Dad, are you crying?" She was stupefied.

"Only a little." He replied. "Here, fill these out Derek, then sign and date them and you should be good."

Derek sat at the kitchen table, forcing himself to write slowly so it was easily legible. He paused slightly when he got to the space for mother's name.

"Sir? Are you comfortable with Stiles being legally listed as Hattie's mother?"

"Hattie?" Stiles asked curiously. "That is adorable. Hey, Hattie!" She rocked her gently.

"If you didn't list her as Hattie's mom, I honestly think she would gut you, Derek." Derek chuckled, and went to write her name in the gap, then realised he didn't know her first name. Or her middle name for, that matter.

"Stiles? What's your first and middle name?" Stiles grumbled under her breath.

"Stupid legal requirements."

"Stiles..."

"Argh! Fine. Genim Lilijana Stilinski." She ground out.

"Huh. That's actually kinda pretty." Derek said. "You always made out like your parents had named you something terrible.

The sheriff grinned, and Stiles smiled tentatively.

He filled in her name carefully, then signed and dated it. Stiles did the same.

"Voila! You are now officially parents."

They smiled proudly.

"You should go and get the keys to your new house, Der." Stiles eventually said.

"You coming with?"

"We should all go! Dad, go and get dressed."

The sheriff sighed, and left, stating that, "I do what I'm told!" Stiles smirked and said, "Heck, yes he does."

When he returned, they all piled into Derek's car and once his wolf stopped pacing, and worrying about whether Harriet's new car seat was absolutely secure, he drove them back to the estate agents, where Betty fussed over Harriet for a moment, before retrieving the key from out back, and handing it to him, congratulating him.

Then they journeyed along the winding road that led to his new house, and the sheriff's jaw dropped when he saw it.

Stiles clambered out, and sped round to free the carrier from the car. Wiggling a toy she had torn from the wrapping on the car ride over, in her daughter's face, she tucked it into the carrier, under the blanket, and watched as Harriet clung onto it with tiny digits.

Derek peered in, then huffed out a laugh when he saw a small grey wolf.

Letting them all in, Stiles headed straight for the living room, setting down the carrier, and unbuckling Harriet, holding her close to her chest and returning.

Her father wandered through the house, gaping at it and make aborted motions with his hands.

"In the kitchen, Derek hummed and made a note to go grocery shopping as soon as possible. Werewolves ate masses, it would not be well received to have empty cupboards.

"Derek?" He realised he had been standing in front of an open cupboard for a few minutes. Turning to face Stiles, he kissed her, and told her about the shopping.

"I think Isaac would kill you if there was no food."

"Yeah, and Erica is so cranky when she's hungry, it's not worth it to see her squirm." They laughed, and Harriet waved her small hands in response.

"If I start decorating tomorrow, you're good with her for a few more days, right?"

"Are you kidding? Hattie will be fine with momma, won't you baby?" Stiles murmured. Hattie gurgled at them, and kicked her little legs.

The sheriff had come back in time to hear that, and halted Stiles in her tracks.

"Mm-mm. You are going to help Derek with this house, sweet pea. I'll babysit again. After all, you will be here more often than not, I would imagine." Stiles frowned prettily, and Derek smoothed a thumbed across the skin between her eyes. It unwrinkled, and Stiles agreed, whining a bit.

The next few days would be interesting.


End file.
